Julia Brine
Julia Brine (also known as Fornax) was a suspect in the murder investigations of cheesemaker Debby Gideon in A Crime Like No Udder (Case #44 of The Conspiracy) and AgriMeadows employee Christy Cole in A Pointy End (Case #45 of The Conspiracy). Profile Julia is the 36-year-old CEO of AgriMeadows, an agribusiness company. She has blonde hair and sports red lipstick and red nail polish. She is seen wearing a white blouse underneath a feather-patterned jacket with an AgriMeadows employee pin on the left side of her jacket, and a blue skirt. Also, she sports pearl earrings and is seen holding her phone in her left hand. In her first appearance, it is known that Julia uses sunscreen. In her second appearance, it is discovered that she uses eye drops, wears work boots and eats cotton candy. Events of Criminal Case A Crime Like No Udder Julia became a suspect after Jones and the player found her auction paddle at the scene of the crime. After making her hypochondria aware, Julia was questioned about the murder, where she identified her as a cheesemaker working at GrimFoods. This prompted the team to investigate the victim's workshop. Julia was spoken to again about the victim refusing her job offer. After the team interrupted her phone conversation, she informed them that the victim was the best cheesemaker at the time, which was why AgriMeadows offered her a job. However, the victim refused and the company was able to find other cheesemakers. Jones then suggested that Julia had gotten rid of the competition, to which she replied that AgriMeadows had no need to fear GrimFoods. Julia was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Tallulah Shropshire for Debby's murder. A Pointy End Julia became a suspect again after Gloria and the player (per exterminator Harley Sackville) learned about Corn Fest. She was told about the murder and asked about the victim, to which she told them that the victim was a low-grade employee who made up for her lack of ambition with hard work. Julia was then asked about Fornax, which she claimed to know nothing about. Gloria then told her that they had proof that the destruction of the cornfields was engineered from inside AgriMeadows, which Julia promised to investigate. Julia was spoken to again about the victim's threatening letter to her. Remembering more about the victim, she explained that AgriMeadows had given Christy a compassionate leave after the death of her fiancé, Deputy Sheriff Gus McGuff. However, when she came back, she complained that she wanted longer leave and threatened to take AgriMeadows' secrets to GrimFoods, their competitor. Julia was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Abel Dreschner for Christy's murder. Later, she was arrested by Gloria and the player after the team learned that she was Fornax, one of the original members of Ad Astra. After presenting the proof that Julia had planned to distribute Protozane-infused corn to turn the population into sheeple, Julia was arrested for criminal conspiracy. Trivia *Julia is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. **She is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. Case appearances *Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *A Crime Like No Udder (Case #44 of The Conspiracy) *A Pointy End (Case #45 of The Conspiracy) *Like a Pig to the Slaughter (Case #46 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *In Vino Veritas (Case #47 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *To Kingdom Come (Case #48 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery JBrineC275Mugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Ad Astra members